The First Gundam Wing Christmas Special Ever
by Snow Rose
Summary: Well, we're back to that wonderful season again. The snow is falling (soon) and the hot cocoa is flowing (we're almost out already) and the G-boys are throwing a bit of a party for all their fans. So, if you're a fan of GW than you're welcome to come on i


The First (or possibly the second) GW Christmas Special Ever!

Fan Fic by: Snow Rose

************************************************************************

Yet again, I got inspired by someone else's work. I was at this…fairly interesting site when I found a piece of absolutely hilarious Ronin Warriors fan fiction. It was their first Christmas special ever! I laughed the whole way through and upon reaching the end, I immediately wondered, "Hey, I wonder if the GW characters ever performed a Christmas special!" So, I looked around for a while and since I couldn't find anything, I went ahead and decided to write my own! ^_^ Just because I'm weird like that!

Does everybody understand by now that I don't own the GW characters? I am getting kinda tired of repeating myself, ya know. Either way, for the one-billionth time, I DON'T OWN THE GW CHARACTERS! And with that off my chest, read and enjoy! ^_6 (Oops, I forgot! All the sings I've used on here belong to their respective creators. I'm just borrowing them to help the GW people get into the Christmas spirit!)

************************************************************************

Heero Yuy sat all alone (as usual) in his darkened room. It was now around 12:00 AM and the only light in the room was coming from his laptop. Yes, the Perfect Soldier was once again seated before his only physical link to the real world, oblivious to all other things as his fingers flew lithely over the computer keys. Suddenly a loud "BEEP" cut across the soft "tacha-tacha" sound of Heero's fingers on the keyboard. In the next instant, a new window popped up on the screen and a read out began to run slowly down it. "Hm, what's this?" Heero wondered aloud, leaning in towards the screen (did anyone else notice that he talks the most while he's sitting in front of a computer?). "A new mission huh?" he said softly, the words on the screen reflected dimly in his intelligent, cobalt eyes. Directly following this statement, yet another window popped up. This one had a digital image displayed on it. "So what about it, Heero?" the image of Dr. J's face on the screen asked, motioning with his tiny, (fake) metal hand. Thinking rapidly, Heero leaned back in his chair and considered. The supplies necessary for this mission would be fairly easy to come by (considering that he wouldn't have to steal parts from Deathscythe again), and the mission would be generally be very simple to complete. And besides, it didn't require Heero to come anywhere NEAR Releena! His mind made up, Heero leaned forward in his chair and said clearly, "Mission Accepted". "Very well," Dr. J replied and then, his image disappeared and only the mission read out was left. Printing it out quickly, Heero finally left the confines of his room and went in search of Duo. He found him easily enough, sitting in the living room on the couch. "Hey Hee-chan," was as far as Duo got before Heero cut him off by giving him the paper. "We have a new mission," Heero stated simply, and then left.

************************

Halfway across the world, Quatre was sitting at his desk, busily working on some sort of paperwork. That is, until the phone rang. Picking it up, Quatre greeted the caller politely. He was quite surprised when he found that it was Trowa. "What's that?" he asked, putting his pen down and leaning back in his chair. "A special treat for all our fans? I'd be delighted! What's that? Oh yes, yes, of course I'll meet you at the Starlight Café to discuss it (author's note: don't read anything into this folks. I don't go any deeper than that!). How 'bout 8:00? Okay then, see you later!" And with that, he hung up. Grinning a little, he went to go gather the supplies he would need for their discussion…oh, and a cup of tea. After all, things were about to get busy.

************************

Not far from Quatre (and Trowa), Wu Fei was speeding along some random highway on his hot, red motorcycle. Not a care in the world (well at the moment anyway) and not really going anywhere in particular. Well, he was hungry so, he figured that a brief lunch at Mc Donald's wouldn't be that bad. Pulling into the parking lot and complaining about the injustice of such loud colors as red and yellow being used on a restaurant, he started to head on in. All of a sudden, his cell phone rang. Pulling it from his shirt, he opened it and growled a "Hello" into the receiver. Listening to the speaker silently, Wu Fei just stood there. Then all of a sudden his voice echoed over the whole parking lot as he protested (quite loudly), "You want me to help you with WHAT!? WHY!? …Oh all right, good-bye." Snapping the phone shut, he put it back in his inside jacket pocket and walked back to his bike. It seemed that his lunch would have to wait.

************************

::wild clapping and cheering:: 

A single spotlight fell on the darkened stage, brightly illuminating the figure all in white standing there. For there on stage was the one and only Heero Yuy silently waiting until entire room fell into silence. In that silence, Heero raised his mic slowly and greeted the audience, "Hello and welcome ladies and gentlemen to Gundam Wing's First Christmas Special. This is our (being myself and the other gundam pilots) contribution for our fans. We would like to thank all of you for the wonderful fan art and (most) of the fan fics. This is for you. And so, with that said, the other gundam pilots…and myself welcome you once again to the First Gundam Wing Christmas Special EVER!" And with that, the spotlight disappeared, plunging Heero's figure into darkness once again. As the first act prepared to come on, a few scattered claps were given in response to Heero's welcome. (Most of the die-hard fans were in shock at having heard the Great Heero Yuy speak so many words at one time.) But the claps and other noises were soon lost in the sounds of the opening act. All eyes turned towards the stage once again as the lights brightened showing five figures all in white standing there, mics poised, as a soft, lilting piano intro began playing in the background…

************************

::Silent night, holy night, all is calm, all is bright… ::

Duo's voice, deep and rich, literally seems to melt into the ever-heightening piano piece playing louder and louder in the background.

:: Round yon virgin, mother and child… ::

Quatre's voice slowly joins with Duo's as the two come forward on the stage, faces lifted to the lights, eyes glistening.

:: Holy infant so tender and mild… ::

Trowa's soft monotone of a voice proves to have more life in it than we could have ever imagined as his voice lifts up with the others and he also comes forward out of the shadows.

:: Sleep in heavenly PEACE, sleep in heavenly peace. ::

Wu Fei's strong, proud voice picks up where the others have paused and pulls them through the main verse. 

:: Silent night, holy night. Shepards quake, at the sight. Glory streams from heaven afar, heavenly hosts sing hallelujah… ::

The last to join the harmony, Heero comes in, bringing his surprisingly sweet voice in sync with the others. Together, as one, they move into the main verse. The sound of their voices reverberates around the room and (I hate to be dramatic) but it sounds as though the angels themselves are singing down from their seats among heaven's glory.

:: Christ the savoir is BORN! Christ the savoir is born. ::

Lowering their mics a little, the G-boys pause for a moment and look down at the crowd. Every Duo/ Heero/ Quatre/ Trowa/ Wu Fei lover out in the crowd swoons at the sight as the piano music continues to flow behind them. Then, as the crowd itself senses the anticipation, the music swells to its highest and the boys pick up the song…

:: Silent night (silent night), holy night (holy night). Son of God, love's pure light! ::

Rising with the music, Duo and Heero belt out the main verse while the others echo softly behind them. The piano swells once more as they all sing in unison once again…

:: Radiant beams from Thy holy face, with the dawn of redeeming grace, Jesus Lord at Thy BIRTH, Jesus Lord at thy birth…silent night…holy night…silent night…holy night…::

As the piano music returns once again to a background sound, each of the G-boys drop out in turn until only Duo is left. All by himself, he sings the main verse of the song over and over until his voice reaches a whisper at last. As the song comes to a close all the G-boys lift their faces to the spotlight and the crowd goes crazy!

*************************

The next part starts with a small scene, one of Quatre sitting there on a porch to some lovely beach house, in a tank top (not green) and shorts (not spandex). Right behind him you can see that his lawn is still green and off in the distance a beach and several palm trees can just barely be seen. Softly, almost as if he's singing to himself, Quatre begins the song…

:: The sun is shining, the grass is green. The orange and palm trees sway. There's never been such a day, in Beverly Hills, L.A. But it's December the 24th, and I'm longing to be up North… ::

Standing slowly, Quatre goes back inside and the camera follows him. Plopping downin one of the stools by the kitchen counter, he brushes aside the rest of what he was working on to reveal a messy stack of Christmas cards, most left unsigned. Pulling out a pen, Quatre leans down and starts to write a brief message to the recipient. As he does so, his voice carries on with the rest of the song…

:: I'm dreaming of a white Christmas. Just like the ones I used to know. Where the treetops glisten and children listen to hear sleigh bells in the snow. ::

Finished with that card, he pulls out another, this one with a snowy scene where children are playing. Still singing, he starts filling this card out to Heero…

:: I'm dreaming of a white Christmas. With every Christmas card I write. May your days be merry and bright, and may all your Christmases be WHITE. ::

Cards for Duo and Wu Fei join Heero's in the stack to Quatre's right. Ignoring them, he picks up a special card, one that he picked out especially for Trowa (as usually comes in the middle of a song, a soft musical piece starts up). On its cover is a beautiful nighttime scene, depicting a bright full moon playing its light over an endless field of snow. Smiling, Quatre leans over and starts to write out his message (the song continues)…

:: I'm dreaming of a WHITE Christmas, with EVERY Christmas card I write. May your days be merry and bright, and may all your Christmases be…white. ::

The scene ends with a close up on Quatre's hand, lovingly signing his name on the card just as the music fades and the scene disappears…

**************************

The next part opens slowly, the lights eventually brightening to show Wu Fei standing in the center of the stage. He is dressed plainly enough in a blue sweater, white scarf, and tan khakis. Behind him, a soft intro to his song begins playing. Without bothering to introduce himself or the song, Wu Fei raises his mic and starts to sing…or, tried to anyway. Just as Wu Fei was singing out the first verse (The first Noel, that the angel did say…) he was cut off by Duo yelling cheerfully from off stage, "One angel coming right up!" Following directly behind his voice, Duo himself hopped out on stage and came walking over to Wu Fei. He was wearing a white robe with a gold halo hanging sloppily above his head and a pair of flimsy looking white wings taped to his back. "And I get to be a shepard too!" he informed Wu Fei, producing (from seemingly out of nowhere) one of those familiar, hooked shepard's rods. Growling, Wu Fei lowered his mic and with a wave of his hand canceled the opening theme to "The First Noel". Oblivious to the other pilots rising anger, Duo went right on talking, " Oh! And you just HAVE to see my sheep! Oh, they're cute! Uh-huh! Cutest sheep between here n' Bethlehem!" Still glowering, Wu Fei decided to cut him of, "MAXWELL! What are you babbling about?! Your song is NEXT, I sing NOW!" Looking sheepish (and more than a little frightened) Duo just clutched his staff a little tighter and answered meekly, "I got bored and…I found these really neat props! I thought I looked good as an angel and…you STILL haven't asked to see my sheep!" Giving Duo a death glare to shut him up, Wu Fei continued glowering and growled menacingly, "Very well Duo, IF I see your sheep, will you leave my in peace and let me finish my song?" His grin returning, Duo nodded enthusiastically. Sighing, Wu Fei crossed his arms over his chest and his face lost its frightening expression, "Very well, Maxwell, let's see these sheep of yours." Still grinning, Duo turned and while putting two fingers to his mouth, whistled towards the back stage. Immediately, three silent, white shapes came out. O.O!!!Wu Fei thought his eyes would bug clean out of his head. There before him stood Quatre Rebarba Winner, Trowa Barton, and…Heero Yuy, all of them wearing…little, wooly sheep costumes. "Whadaya think?" Duo was asking hopefully, tugging on Wu Fei's sleeve a little. "…" Wu Fei was still staring. "He likes it guys! Okay, let's get into position!" Duo said, making little shooing motions with his staff towards Heero and the others. It was only as this was happening that Wu Fei managed to shake off his paralysis, "WHAT!?" he cried incredulously rushing up and catching Duo by the collar of his robe. A loud "EEP!" was all Duo got out before he was caught. "Ahh, Wu Fei I'm sorry, I thought you liked them! I'M SORRY!" Duo cried, thrashing and squirming trying to pull free of Wu Fei's iron grip. He stopped instantly though the moment he saw the other boy's face. Crying out in terror, Duo broke free by tearing his robe and went running after the others as an explosive, "NO!" from Wu Fei followed them off the stage.

Turning back to the crowd, Wu Fei shrugged and started straightening his sweater. "Please pardon them ladies and gentlemen, they're a little slow," he apologized , pulling his mic back out and signaling for the intro to begin again. As once before, the intro began and the gentle sounding acoustic guitar and piano picked out the first opening notes. Wu Fei raised his mic and started his song once again, his clear, strong voice echoing around the room.

::The first Noel the angel did say was to certain poor shepards in fields where they lay. In fields where they lay tending their sheep. On a cold winter's night that was so deep…Noel, Noel, Noel, Noel, born is the King of Israel. They looked up and saw a star shining in the East, beyond them far. And to the earth, it gave great light. And so it continued both day and night… Noel, Noel, Noel, Noel, born is the King of Israel. ::

As the Chinese continued singing, the curtain off to his left parted and Duo crept out. Slinking up behind Wu Fei (still wearing the angel outfit), Duo proceeded to make bunny ears and faces behind Wu Fei's back. Once or twice the crowd started laughing and Wu Fei would turn back to see what it was they found so funny, but Duo was always gone before he could catch him. One of the times though, as Duo was making faces, Heero decided that Duo had had his fun and it was time to stop. And so, with this decided, he walked right out on stage, knocked Duo out, and then dragged him off. Wu Fei seemed to be oblivious to the whole thing as he went right on singing…

:: This star drew nigh unto the Northwest until o'er Bethlehem, it took its rest. And there it did stop, and there did stay, right over the place where Jesus lay. Then entered in those wise men three, for reverently on bended knee. And offered there in his holy presence their gold, and myrrh, and frank-incense (author's note: the myrrh and incense things are spices…for those that didn't know that already)…Noel, Noel, NOEL, **NOEL**, BORN IS THE KING OF ISRAEL! …Born is…the King of…Israel. ::

With that, Wu Fei's voice slowly drifted away until only the guitar and piano were left, slowly playing the last notes of the song. As they too dropped away, Wu Fei graciously took his bow and thanked the audience. And they in return, gave him his proper reward in the form of generous clapping and cheering. Unfortunately, he didn't stick around to hear all of it as he turned almost immediately and left. And still the people kept clapping…well, until they were cut off by several noises from back stage. It wasn't long before the whole room was silent and the audience was leaning over in their chairs trying to hear. For several minutes there was nothing and then, the whole audience found themselves sweatdropping as they clearly heard the sounds of Wu Fei yelling, Duo pleading for mercy, heavy objects breaking, and several other crashes…

*********************

"Ow…he really gave it to me good," Duo grumbled noisily, staggering out onto the stage. "Seriously, it was just a little fun! I can't help it if I got bored…(had too much coffee) and couldn't sit still!" he continued as he started straightening his heavy leather jacket and brushing his hands off on his jeans. "Hm…what do you guys think?" he asked, looking up at the crowd while picking up his mic from the center pole. In response, a few of the people (mostly Duo lovers) shouted out that Wu Fei was a meanie and that Duo should tell him exactly where he could stick his stupid first noel (author's note: Wu Fei fans…don't kill me, please?). Duo just laughed nervously and scratched his head, while looking back worriedly towards the stage curtain. When Wu Fei didn't appear instantly and start maiming him (again), Duo turned once again towards the crowd, "Nah, seriously guys, I couldn't say that to Wu Fei (from off stage a certain Chinese shouted "He damn well, better NOT!")…This is a time of good cheer and fellowship towards others. (Mild agreement and disagreement from the crowd) And yet, with all of this good cheer and fellowship going on…something's still missing…anyone want to take a stab at what it is?" Looking out at the crowd, Duo paused, obviously expecting a response. There were a few inaudible responses, but one of them could be heard over all the rest. From one seat far in the back, some anonymous person called out, "RELEENA!" Struck by surprise, Duo just stood there, blushing and shuffling his feet as Heero's head suddenly popped through the left stage curtain. Spying the repulsive person, Heero quickly shot him the Yuy Glare of Death and said simply, "You there, you will die," and then he was gone. Still standing there blushing, Duo coughed slightly and did his best to salvage the situation by saying, "Uh…no. That's not exactly what I was going say. I was going to say: snow. Think about it, only…10 or so more days before Christmas and there's not flake on the ground! That's why I intend to send a message…a message straight to God. A wake up call for a little SNOW! (cheering) And now ladies and gentlemen, I give you (for your enjoyment) Walkin' In a Winter Wonderland! Oh, and I WILL be having background scenes (unlike Wu Fei) just because I'm cool like that! ^_6" With that, the jumpy intro to the song burst to life and Duo's sweet sounding voice rang out singing…

:: Sleigh bells ring, are listening? In the lane snow is glistening. A beautiful sight, we're happy tonight, walkin' in a winter wonderland… Gone away is the blue bird, here to stay is the new bird…

Duo finally gets a chance for his revenge as Wu Fei comes out on stage…dressed in a strange looking blue bird costume. Growling, he slowly starts approaching Duo's back, hands out, ready to strangle the braided boy. Unfortunately, he never got the chance seeing as just then Heero came running out on stage wearing a hunter's brown leather jacket and carrying a loaded shotgun. Screeching, Wu Fei goes running for his life from the stage and Heero chases him right through the curtain. Loud squawking noises and random cursing from Wu Fei are heard from back stage as Duo continues singing…

:: …he sings a love song as we go along, walkin' in a winter wonderland! In the meadow we can build a snowman and pretend that he is Parson Brown… ::

No, Quatre didn't deserve it, but he ended up being the snowman. Smiling, he greets Heero (don't ask where he came from) and Duo as they walk up…

:: …he'll say "Are you married?" (Heero and Duo glance at each other and then look away blushing-tee hee ^_6) We'll say, "No man!" (Duo laughs nervously and shakes his head while Heero just glares at Quatre)…but you can do the job when you're in town! Later on we'll conspire, as we dream by the fire. To face unafraid the plans that we've made, walkin' in a winter wonderland! ::

Small scene appears with Duo and Heero lying stomach down on the floor before the fireplace as they look over their latest plans for defeating OZ.

:: In the meadow we can build a snowman (author's note: …Oh, I'm sorry! I was just trying to build the suspense a little. Sorry!) and pretend that he's a circus clown (yup, this time Trowa's the snowman!). We'll have lots of fun with Mr. Snowman (scene appears with Quatre and Duo playfully throwing snow balls at Trowa) until the early kiddies knock him down (the scene changes to show a ton of little kids pushing past Duo and Quatre to jump on top of Trowa, knocking him laughing to the ground)! When it snows ain't it thrillin'? Though your nose gets a chillin'. We'll frolic and play, the eskimo way, walkin'in a winter wonderland. Walkin' in a winter wonderland! WALKIN'…IN A… WINTER WONDERLAND! Yeah! ::

The song ends abruptly on the last note and all that's left is a scene showing all the G-boys having a snowball fight with the little kids that previously attacked Trowa. 

**************************

The next scene opens to a starry nighttime sky with a lonely full moon casting it's pale light on seemingly endless washes of desert sands. Off in the distance, a small, dim city lies sleeping. In the foreground though, Heero looks up from where he is sitting (wearing all black) on a collection of rocks. As the lights about him brighten, a soft piano intro begins building. Lifting his mic, Heero begins to sing, his soft, almost mournful voice accenting the words to the song…

:: Away in a manger, no crib for a bed, the little Lord Jesus lay down his sweet head. The stars in the sky look down where he lay, the little Lord Jesus asleep on the hay… ::

Behind Heero, (on the screen) three silent figures go riding on camelback towards the city of Bethlehem. As they shrink into the distance, the scene changes once again. This time taking on the familiar stable scene with Mary and Joseph watching over the sleeping Baby Jesus. As the scene completes its change, Heero continues singing (by now, the rocks that Heero was sitting on have changed and taken the shape of several bales of hay-don't ask how they did it-the future must have really great technology or something)

:: The cattle are lowing, the poor baby wakes. But little Lord Jesus, no crying he makes. I love thee Lord Jesus, look down from the sky. And stay by my cradle till morning is nigh… ::

The stable scene fades away into nothingness as Heero stands (mic in hand) and comes to the center of the stage. The screen behind him projects it's final picture, that of a starry night sky. And Heero goes on singing…

:: Away in manger, no crib for a bed, the little Lord Jesus lay down his sweet head. The stars in the sky look down where he lay, the little Lord Jesus asleep on the hay… ::

About to start the second part of the song, Heero suddenly stops and turns around. As he had been singing, the screen behind him had slowly been lifted away and now, a whole throng of little children come rushing forward. Still caught by surprise, Heero scrambles to continue the song as the children (amazingly) gather around him.

:: The cattle are lowing, the poor Baby wakes. But little Lord Jesus, no crying he makes. I LOVE thee Lord Jesus, look down from the SKY! And stay by my cradle…till morning is nigh. And stay by my cradle till morning…is…nigh… ::

The music fades away with Heero's voice, and he turns and looks about him for the second time. All the little kids in turn look up at him or mill around. That is until Duo's voice comes shouting from off stage, "OI! You little monsters! Where'd you go!?" Giggling, the entire mass of kids position themselves behind Heero as he turns to face Duo. Stalking out on stage, his hair all messed up and an entirely flustered expression on his face, Duo walks all the way up to Heero and stands silently, giving Heero a challenging glare. "These MONSTERS got away from!" he protested angrily, pointing at the little ones huddling around Heero's legs. When Heero didn't react, Duo took that as permission to do as he pleased with the kids. Advancing on them, hands out in front of him mimicking claws, Duo was surprised when he found Heero's arm right there blocking him. "Duo," he said sternly (with a slight hint of annoyance), "Trowa has to sing now. NOT now." Growling, and still glaring at the kids," Duo stalked back off the stage. Moments later, Heero herded the kids off the stage as well, giving the audience a helpless shrug as he went.

*****************************

The crowd had only just quieted down from their clapping and cheering for Heero before the lights brightened once again, this time lighting Trowa as he stood there, wearing his clown outfit and half mask. Without raising his face to look at the audience, Trowa raised his mic. From somewhere in the vicinity of his extraordinary bangs, his voice addressed the crowd, "Ladies and gentlemen, I hope that as you gathered here tonight, you have brought a friend or family member with you. It is the Christmas season after all, a time where we show how much we care about our family and friends." He finally looked up the crowd, the faint hint of tears showing in his eyes. "To a soldier as lonely in the battle field and life as I, friends are few and hard to come by. And yet, one has always been there for me. One person ladies and gentlemen, who has always been there waiting for my return…for that matter, has never doubted that I would return from a battle." He paused briefly here, and looked back down at the stage again. Then continued softly, "Ladies and gentlemen I would like to dedicate this song to this dear friend of mine, whom I have come to love like a sister. I dedicate this song to you…Catherine." And with that the music began playing and Trowa lifted his mic…

:: I was making my list, I was checking it twice. In the middle of this I got tears in my eyes. For in my foolish heart there was one simple truth, the only gift I wanted was you.:: 

Ending the first verse, Trowa steps back a little and the lights around him fade, plunging his form into darkness. Where he was standing only seconds before, a screen lights up. As Trowa's voice continues with the song, the screen begins playing various clips from the TV show. 

:: I was trimming the tree, I was lighting the lights, while the radio played Silent Night. There were presents to send, though there were quite a few. The only gift I wanted was you. You need to be home with me…alone with me! Holding me next to the Christmas tree. Kissing under the mistletoe, as candles glow, please come home soon, it's not the same without you (scene appears on the screen with Catherine standing, waiting for Trowa at the opening to the main circus tent)::

Trowa continues singing from off stage as the scenes on the screen switches to those in the episode where Trowa attempted to self-destruct (for the very first time). 

:: As a bittersweet night had come to an end, I was saying goodbye (bye-bye) to family and friends. And they all wished me well and I knew that I knew, the only gift I want was you! You need to be home with me, alone with me. Holding me next to the Christmas tree. Kissing under the mistletoe, as candles glow. Please come home soon, it's not the same with yooouuuuuuu… ::

The screen shows one final clip (the one where Trowa-while inside his gundam-jumps in front Catherine to save her from an enemy mobile suit) before flashing some random explosion from the show. When the audience turns back (and when they could see again), Trowa and Catherine were standing there on the center of the stage. With his arm around her waist, Trowa continues singing with Quatre and Duo backing him up from the background…

:: Deck (deck the halls) with bows (bows of holy-holy) Fa-la-la-la-la, la-la-la-la-la! Ooooo! OOOOooooo! The only gift I wanted was…YOOOUUUU…YOU need to be HOME WITH ME! Alone WITH ME! Holding me next to the Christmas tree! Kissing under the MISTLETOE, as candles GLOW! Please come HOME soon, it's not the same without you… ::

Duo and Quatre drop out and fade off into the shadowed edges of the stage as Catherine and Trowa walk forward as one. Turning to face each other, Trowa begins singing… 

:: I was making my list (Catherine cuts in) I was checking it twice. (Still Catherine) In the middle of this, I got tears in my eyes. (Trowa) For in my wishful heart, there was one simple truth. The only gift I wanted was you… ::

The music fades down to barely nothing and…

:: (Catherine) I was making my list (Trowa) I was checking it twice. In the middle of this, I got tears in my eyes. (Catherine) For in my wishful heart, there was one simple truth, the only gift I wanted was… (Trowa and Catherine together) …yooouuuuuuuuu. ::

The music plays out a sweet little ending and the two kiss right before the lights go dark.

*********************************

The final act opened abruptly, the lights on the stage flaring up to show…nothing. From somewhere off stage, you could hear Heero and Dr. J arguing. "NO! I said that I wasn't going anywhere near her!" Heero was protesting loudly. Just as loudly as him , Dr. J retorted, "How can you turn me down!? I mean…she's already HERE!" "Hi HEERO!" an overly cheerful female voice cut into their argument. There was a moment of complete silence and then… "ACK, get away from me!" And with that Heero came running out on stage. Right on his heels came Releena and following her at a slow, hobbling walk was Dr. J. "Heero stop this silliness!" Dr. J commanded as Heero continued running about the stage. Curious as to what was going, the other G-boys popped their heads through the curtain. Moments later, they even ventured out on stage. Which proved to be a bad idea as Heero took full advantage of the provided blockade. Jumping behind Duo, he grabbed the braided boys shoulders and used him like a personal shield in holding Releena back. "Heeerrroooo! What are you doing?" she asked, one of her sickeningly sweet smiles plastered to her face. "S-stay back!" Heero cried frantically, still holding Duo between himself and Releena. "I uh…I already have somebody I'm seeing!" he said, trying to discourage her from following him any further. "Who could that be Heero?" she asked politely, looking about innocently. Searching the stage quickly for a victim, Heero spun Duo around and pulled him close. "Duo!" he whispered harshly, yanking on the other boy's braid, "I'm going to kiss you now to prove a point to Releena. This means nothing, okay? NOTHING!" Blushing and looking to the others for help, Duo found that all he could do was nod. Seconds after giving his assent though, Heero caught him up in a passionate kiss. Gasping for air, Duo pushed away from Heero and stumbled off the stage. Quatre followed directly after him, with Trowa and Wu Fei shortly behind. "Now see what you've done, Heero?" Dr. J admonished, hobbling over, "Now we'll never finish the show and this whole thing will be a disgrace! What do you have to say for yourself!?" Face impassive, Heero stood straight and answered formally, "I have failed my mission…" but that was as far as he got before one of Duo's crooked grins appeared on his face and he continued, "wish I knew where my self-destruct button was." This received a little nervous laughter from the crowd (this is odd behavior for Heero you know), but nothing more. In the next instant, Heero was making the funniest face of utter disgust as he spat and gagged, all the while complaining about having caught Duo's idiotic ness when he'd kissed him. 

"Look Heero, I'll make you a deal," Dr. J said softly as he walked over to where Heero was still gagging and spitting and grousing, "You sing ONE song with Releena and I give you…oh…I don't know! What would you like?" Heero stopped his insane behavior immediately upon hearing this and answered eagerly, "How 'bout another upgrade to Wing?" "Fine, fine," the scientist replied, waving his little metal hand, "an upgrade on Wing Zero it is. But you have to hold up your end of the deal NOW!" And with that the gundam scientist stalked off stage and Heero (grimacing all the way) lead Releena (by the hand) off the stage to get dressed.

*******************************

The lights remaining dark, the intro to the final song ("Don't Save It All For Christmas Day-by Celine Dion) began. And as the soft melody reached its peak, a single spotlight falls on the stage, illuminating a single female figure standing there wearing a pink sweater and white slacks. Smiling out at the audience sweetly, Releena raises her mic and lets her equally sweet voice join with the music. 

:: Don't get so busy that you miss giving just a little kiss…to the ones you love. Don't even wait a little while to give him just a little smile. A little is enough! ::

Now, Heero appears on stage (with a spotlight falling on him), dressed in a green sweater (white scarf at Releena's insistence) and black slacks, singing the next verse…

:: And how many people are CRYING (Duo starts singing) A people are DYING! (Trowa, Quatre, and Wu Fei) How many people are asking for looovvvveee? (Everyone together) So, don't save it ALL for Christmas Day! FIND a way to give a little love everyday. Don't save it ALL for Christmas Day! Find your way…cause holidays have come and gone…love lives on if you give on loving. How could you wait another minute? A hug is better when you're in it…(Releena) and baby that's a fact. It's saying my love it always better (Wu Fei) seasons, reasons they don't matter. So, don't hold BACK! (Together) So how many people in this world, so make well in this world. How many people are praying for looovvveee? So don't save it ALL for Christmas Day. Find a way, to give a little love everyday. Don't save it ALL for Christmas Day! Find your way, cause holidays have come and gone. (Releena) But love lives on, if you give on loving. ::

The whole group raises their eyes to the spotlights as they transfer to the next part of the song. 

:: (Quatre) Let all the children learn, everyway that they know. (Trowa) Their whole life long…let them know… (Everyone) LOOOOVVVEEEEE! ::

The lights flare and the whole stage is lit in a white glow. The screen behind them lights itself in fantastical, luminescent patterns. And all the GW characters raise their hands and their voices to chorus…

:: Don't save it ALL for Christmas Day! Find a way, to give a little love everyday. Don't save it ALL for Christmas Day! Don't save it ALL! No no! Find your WAY! Everyone…everyway! Don't save it ALL for Christmas Day! Find your way, cause holidays have COME and GONE….but Love lives on…if you give on…LOOVVVEE! Looovveeeee…… ::

Everyone's voice falls as they drop their arms and take their much deserved bow. Naturally there is much clapping and cheering from the crowd (for several minutes actually). Then, Heero finally steps forward, raising his hands for quiet. After several more minutes, the crowd finally calms down and lets him speak. "Ladies and gentlemen, you have been wonderful audience tonight. We hoped that you enjoyed watching the show as much as we enjoyed performing it." "Was it all worth your money?" Duo asked jokingly from the back. There was a huge wash of assent from the crowd at this. Waiting patiently, Heero let them get quiet again before attempting to say anymore. Turning to glance back at Duo briefly, Heero said (with a hint of real humor I might add), "Well, I know it won't hardly be worth your money if I don't do one thing before you all leave." Before he even got to say what the one thing was, the same person in the back who had previously called out "Releena!" while Duo was introducing his song now called out, "Whatcha gonna do!? Kiss Duo again?" Losing his smile, once again Heero shot the person another death glare and said coldly, "No, I had something else in mind." And without anymore warning than that, Heero turned and caught Releena up and kissed her. Every jaw that wasn't already on the floor dropped down right then, with a clang. Breaking off the kiss, Heero gently pulled Releena back up straight and walked calmly off the stage. Silence echoed all throughout the room until it seemed as loud as the explosion on the screen during Trowa's performance. Just as dumb founded as everyone else, all the G-boys could do was stare. Well, all except for Duo. Nothing ever seemed to get to him. So, as everyone stood (or in the audience's case-sat) staring, he joked casually, "Now THAT is one random guy." As if to prove this, Heero's head suddenly popped through the curtain. "I almost forgot," he said in a casual tone as he looked over at the other pilots, "Didn't I say I was gonna kill the guy in the back?" Still in shock, they just nodded. "Thought so," he said shortly. The next thing they knew, he was chasing the poor man out the door screaming, "You die NOW!"

************************************************************************

And there you have! The First (or possible second and now that I'm thinking about it, probably third) Gundam Wing Christmas Special EVER! In completing this project, I would like to thank (1) All the GW characters for putting up with my distorted sense of humor. (2) My friend Mariam who reads all my stuff and tells me whether it sucks or not. And (3) you (yes YOU!) one of my few readers. I would like to thank you. Perhaps you were bored and just happened to stumble across my fan fic. Or perhaps you were out looking for something properly "Christmassy" and you happened to find my fic. Either way, I still want to thank you for reading, and if you so choose please give me a review! 

************************************************************************


End file.
